User blog:NitroChronoWarrior/Remembering LEGO Universe
LEGO Universe, that old game. Oh, how I remember it. Good times, yep. You are going read my story of LEGO Universe. Start I once thought that LEGO Universe was a horrible game, one that had no storyline and just was another "Club Penguin." (I once played CP, but I was banned. Plus, it got boring and was ruined.) Then one day, I just went, "what the heck, I'll try it." So I did. It was in late October of 2011. I loved LEGO, but I was in to the branded lego games (Batman, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, etc. You can see my videos of these games here.) http://www.youtube.com/user/minifigconstructer/videos Anyway, that was why I had low expectations of the game. Just try it and move on. So after all that loading stuff was done (10-23-11), I created NitroChronoWarrior. He was intended to be a medieval warrior since I saw Duke Exeter on the front. So he ended up with green medival rags and brick yellow pants. He was a free-to-play. I was impressed when I found that you can get items like club penguin but used LEGO minifigures and bricks. Something I always wanted. The Game and my Stats Immediately I became addicted to it. Each time I'd get five levels higher I'd go," I can't wait to get to level level here! Then I can wear the items here and get a better time in survival!" This happened a lot and all that mythran item junk was waiting for me when I would reach the required level. However, so many cool things built up in there that I couldn't use (Batlord gear, invisible faction things, Valiant daredevil cape). But even with so many days of playing, I only got up to level 33. However, I wasn't the typical level 30 non-member.(Zippered leather jacket, flight suit pants, elite cleaver/longsword, gem scepter, and mega helm). I had the jester hat. All the time, people asked me," Are you a member?" I always had to say with speedchat,"no way!" This hat got me a different line of respect (questions, member friends, member team-mates). By the way, I got the hat on a mythran giveaway on 11-22-11. Friends My first decent friend was ZingVoidSafari. (decent means at least went on) He was a level 33 non-member. I was at level 28 at the time so I was very powerful (one of the strongest in AG). Then, he deleted me and never went on ever again since that day. One late survival, I met spacemaurader123 and MadSolarFossil. After a battle of 17 minutes, they both added me (spacemarauder was level 7 at the time, but when I met him again 2 days later, he was level 45). MadSolarFossil continued to go on. One day, I was introduced to infidelwarrior by MadSola rFossil. Like Mad, Infidel goes," Warrior, add me." So I did. Never would've I known that he would be the last person in my friends list to be spoken to. Then I had all my other friends (see my page.) Reaction to It's Ending So when I found out it was ending, I was disappointed. My property would not be enjoyed (by myself), I may not make it to level 35, I may not make it to level 35, and I MAY NOT MAKE IT TO LEVEL 35. Later on, I realized that when it ends, it will. I never thought it was a big deal until the last day. I also thought that the fire temple and frostburg would come even though they said no. Joining the Wiki Since my friends would not come on every day, I decided to see what was going on in the Wiki. So I joined it. I ended up only talking to Jordan Siah and ToaNuvaNicholas. I also created the page about friending since I always used it, yet this wiki didn't have it. Final Days As the final days approached, I realized what was going to happen more and more. I did some spider queen battles with FriendlyGeniusStorm and planned to do some activities with Toa. More mythran junk I was sure I was't goig to use piled inside my mailbox. I also got new gear (see my gallery.) The Final Day On the final day, I took screenshots of many things. I did many things for the last time. Then, about 20 minutes before closure, I met infidelwarrior on the road by the monument. You can see some of his words in my gallery. That was the last time I saw him. I then completed the last of my daily missions and leveled up to 33. I was still mad that I couldn't reach my goal of 35. The final minutes were spent on my property and launch area, where I saw no one. Then I headed to the sentinel camp and wanted to get back to the launch zone. However, I couldn't make it on time. Also, I couldn't take my last screenshot. As I was walkig down the road near the launchpads, the screen froze, turned white, and led back to the login screen. The end at 9:00 only. I was on the chat when it ended when it ended everyone kept sending messages in a flash. The bars kept moving down non-stop. After LEGO Universe After what turned to my favorite game ended, I went back to the wiki for a while. Then, I got less active and went back to Youtube. I sometimes go on but not too often.Then, I finally settled and rejoined flipnote hatena. I finished up my Opening the Box flip too. Today, I still go on flipnote hatena and it's one of the only things I do now. I now animate. You can see my flipnotes here. http://flipnote.hatena.com/58FAD6101E387514@DSi/ Thanks Alot Everyone (Including those I don't know) It was a short time, but it will be something I will not forget. Thanks guys for making my adventure of LEGO Universe the best it could be with this wiki. Category:Blog posts